Waiting for You
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: A snoddy story!!! I'm not good at summarizing this one, so you'll have to read it. I got the idea for it from Sugar Ray's song, Waiting. Please read and reveiw! Pg-13 for what's to come
1. Introduction

Waiting For You   
Authors Note- the song 'Waiting' is taken from Sugar Ray, me no own it, me no want sue! Next thing, Bumlets is italian in my story, not spanish. Please don't point out to me that he should be spanish! Alright, now you may begin! and please reveiw!  
  
Chapter One- Introduction  
  
Look. Over There. See that brown haired boy? That's Johnathan Snoddgrass, known by his friends as Snoddy. As you can see by the ink stains on his hands and the newspapers by his side, he's a newsboy. Wait, wait, don't stop reading just yet! While he may just be an ordinary Newsboy, he's got a story. And his story is Somewhat different than the other boys. That's because he isn't like all the others. Snoddy was never outgoing, or fun-loving. He doesn't have the 'I love life!' spirit in him. Okay, okay, i'll get to the point. Take another look at his face, stare into the windows of his soul. What do you see?   
Anger...Sadness...Tradgedy...Death...  
The question of why he was even born. Seems like his missing something, eh? Love.  
I remember in a song I once heard...what the world needs now, is love, sweet love. Well, what snoddy needs now is love, sweet love. He know's that, deep down in his soul. But what he doesn't know is that love, is closer than it seems.... 


	2. Bumlets' Letter

Waiting for you   
  
Chapter 2- Bumlets' Letter  
  
"Snoddy! Get yer lazy bum outta bed!" yelled Snoddy's close friend Bumlets, in his ear. Snoddy snapped up with a terrified look on his face, then seeing that it was just Bumlets, he collapsed back down onto his small bunk. He frowned slightly. he'd been having a great dream about gigantic feast, just for him! And now Bumlets had woken him up and ruined it all. "Why do ya have ta do that every morning, bum?" he whined. Bumlets gave him his usual grin. Out of all the newsies, everyone thought that Bumlets had the best smile, besides Blink. "Cause you is me friend snodd, and i don't want you ta go starving yerself now!" Snoddy laughed coldly to himself as he heard this. as if someone would care if he'd starve or not. He yawned and hopped down off the bunk, then proceeded to prepare himself for another long day of selling papes. He had barely gotten ready when Snitch and Bumlets yanked him out the door, wide smiles on there faces. They were always excited when the woke up. Heck, they were always excited. They were the kind of people who loved life. The kind of people Snoddy envied. But, if you can't be them you might as well be their friend, Snoddy thought Even though it was torture for him as they dragged him along every day and every night, disregarding the frown on his face.  
When they finally got their papers and Snoddy had figured out away to abandon them, 'I just want ta sell alone taday!', He set off to his favorite selling spot, the Marketplace. This was usually his choice spot because no other newsies ever wanted to take it. Unlike him, the wanted to be somewhere with pretty girls and pretty flowers (the pretty flowers only because it was much easier to pick them then to buy them for the pretty girls) Snoddy, being who he is, wanted nothing to do with girls. Well, that's what he told himself. He refused to let out the secret longing for love that lived deep within his heart. So, as with any other usual day, he was selling at the market. But today, there was something different. After selling his first few papers, he saw something so rare, so foreign to the marketplace... A Pretty Girl. Well, she wasn't exactly a dream come true. Black bushy hair, Blue eyes, around 5'4 and somewhat pudgy. What captivated Snoddy the most was the resemblance of her smile to Bumlets'.  
But then, as like when he saw any girl, he kicked himself in the head. Really Snoddy, he said to himself. Did you actually think that girl was pretty? No! No way! All girls are just...man-eating monsters! Get a grip snodd.  
And with this in mind, Snoddy went back to selling.  
It was about six o'clock when he finally got back to the lodging house, he hadn't stopped for lunch because the selling was especially good that day. When he got to the lodging house, he was greeted by an extremely over excited Bumlets. He had a huge grin on his face and he was waving a piece of paper up and down.  
"Snodds! the best thing is happening!" he yelled, jumping in front of him. Snoddy raised an eyebrow. "Uh...what?" Bumlets shoved the paper in his face. "I got a letter from me sis today! She's coming to be a newsie! And the best part is, she should be here any day now, she sent the letter a week ago!" he cried joyfully for all the newsies to hear.  
"You got a sister? Poor thing, I hope she ain't as ugly as you!" Snitch said, playfully punching Bumlets. And with Bumlets as their guide, the newsies celebrated the coming of his sister, arguing over who gets her, and who's bunk she gets to sleep in. Naturally, Snoddy just congratulated Bumlets and headed up to bed. 


	3. The Arrival of Giggles

Waiting For You   
  
Chapter 3- The arrival of Giggles  
  
The next day went by the same as all the others. Well, until Snoddy ran into her again. He hadn't been selling at the market again today, this time he was at Central Park, which is where most other newsies in Manhattan preferred to sell. Anyway, he had just been sellin' his papes like always until suddenly, he heard a soft voice filled with laughter behind him. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where i can find Duane Street?" said the voice. When Snoddy turned to see whose it was, he was a bit startled. It was the black haired girl from the Market Place. "Uh, Duane street?" he said. She giggled and smiled a Bumlets smile. "Yes, I thought since you were a newsboy you might know where it is," she said. Snoddy gave her a small smile and tried hard not to mentally kick himself. "Oh, right. Just head down that street over there, turn right, then left. The next street over is it." The girl giggled again. "Thanks!" she said as she skipped of down the street. Snoddy stared after her....A strange feeling had come over him. it almost felt like, like he liked her. But no, he could never like a girl. He shook the feeling off and continued selling papes.  
When he got back to the Lodging house, he saw a small crowd gathered around the staircase. Curious, he walked over. "Snoddy! I want you ta meet me sis, Bettina!" Bumlets said, pulling Snoddy next to him on the staircase. Snoddy looked next to Bumlets and his jaw dropped in shock. It was her! This was getting a little to strange. How many times to you run into the same person in New York? "She's your sister?" he asked, staring at her questioningly. Bettina giggled. "i sure am! And hey, are you the newsie I talked to today in the park?" she said. Snoddy nodded. Bumlets raised an eyebrow. "you twos have already met, have you? Dang, I wanted to introduce you to me beautiful sister meself!" he said. But Snoddy barely heard him. He had tuned out the whole world...all he saw was Her, smiling at him. Snoddy, come back to reality! you want nothing to do with her! he told himself. "Well Snoddy, I'm Bettina!" she said, holding out her hand and smiling. Snoddy took her hand and limply shook it. "Bettina...that's a nice name," he said. "Nice, but not a name for a newsie. I saw we call her...hmm..." Said Race. Immediately Bettina burst into giggles. "What's wrong with Bettina?" she said. "Nothing but let's see...." said Race. "Giggles!" Snoddy shouted suddenly. "Giggles, welcome to the newsies!" Bumlets said as Bettina rounded up a new batch of Giggles. 


	4. Giggles Learns a Lesson

Waiting For You   
  
Chapter 4- Giggles Learns a Lesson  
  
"Snoooooooodddddyyyyyyy!!!" came Bumlets' usual wake up call. Snoddy groaned and threw his pillow at Bumlets. "You really don't hafta do that!" He said. "What time is it anyway? All the others are asleep!" he complained. "I woke you up early cuz I want you to teach me sis how to hawk the headlines!" Bumlets said happily. "Can't you? She's your sister!" Snoddy argued. But, at the sight of Bumlets' pleading face, Snoddy gave in. "Fine. I'll do it. Now will you let me get back to sleep?" he said. "No! you two gotta get an early start! It's her first day, after all. She's waiting downstairs for you, now go!" Snoddy hopped off the bunk and reluctantly pulled his clothes on. Just what he needed, a Day with a girl. That IS just what you need...came a small voice in his head. But he disregarded it and kept his cranky mood, Heading down the stairs. But at the sight of her, standing at the foot of the steps, smiling, He practically forgot to be cranky. "Finally you get her! Come on! I'm so excited!" Giggles said, grabbing his hand and yanking him out the door.   
"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Snoddy said, pulling her to a halt. She giggled. "There's a few things you hafta know before you get to the Distribution Center." Snoddy said. "Well, tell me!"  
"Alright, first off, You'll probably be the only girl there, and that's a big problem." he said. "Why's that?" Giggles asked, a puzzled look on her face. Snoddy sighed and said, "Some guys get a little to excited when they see a girl. They're a rare find at Distribution centers and a lot of fights break out because of them." She nodded. "The next thing is, I don't want you to talk to anyone there, just stay beside me and let me do the talkin," he said. "Well that's unfair!" she whined. "Well, it's only because you can't trust the Newsies that get there first. They aren't as nice as your brother or race or...me" She nodded again and said, "Yeah I guess that could be true... Can we go now?" Snoddy smiled, which is very rare, as Giggles stayed true to her name and giggled, then pulled him off.   
After Snoddy realized that Giggles had no idea where she was going, he directed them to the Distribution Center. "Wow! This place is so neat!" She said excitedly and she ran up to the front of the line. Big Mistake.   
"Well, well, what do we have heah? A goil? Heheheh..." said a tall, skinny newsboy as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Snoddy ran up. "You get yer hands off her Bones!" he demanded, pulling her away from him. Bones snickered and said, "No thanks snodd, I think she likes me!" He grabbed giggles again and put his arm around her. "Don't you touch me!" She yelled and she yanked herself away from him and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Snoddy took this opportunity to tackle bones and Punch his lights out. "Hundred papes wease..." he said, standing up and slamming down two quarters on the counter, Then pulling Giggles out of the Distribution Center.  
When they were far away from the Distribution Center, Giggles finally spoke. "Um...sorry about that..." Snoddy looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "It's alright, just do as I sez next time, okay?" Giggles smiled and said, "Okay...now teach me how to sell papes!" 


	5. (at least outloud) I won't say I'm in Lo...

Waiting For You   
  
Chapter 5- (at least out loud)I Won't Say I'm In Love  
  
It took a while for snoddy to teach Giggles the basics. Every time she'd make up a headline, she burst into laughter if someone beleived her, scaring away the customer. But finally, Giggles had gotten through her first day of selling and she and Snoddy were heading off to a small restaurant, Smithsons.  
"And remember that time I said that An angry horde of chickens had invaded Central Park?" Giggles said as snoddy burst into laughter. "And that old guy that winked at you?" Snoddy said. "Actually, I think he was winking at you Snoddy," Giggles added as She and Snoddy collapsed on a booth in Smithsons, laughing there heads off. Snoddy hadn't had such a good time since...forever. He felt so good, and actually, happy!  
"So, what should we get?" Giggles asked, scooting closer to Snoddy and looking at the menu. "I'd reccomend two pig in a blankets ansd whatever drink you'd like, providin' we can afford it." Snoddy said. He looked at her face, her big blue eyes still searching the menu. Suddenly, he felt the same feeling he had when he saw her at Central Park. Except this time it was stronger...was he in love? No! your not in love with her snoddy, he told himself.  
"Uh, snoddy, you hoo!" Giggles said, waving a hand in his face. "The waiter is asking what you want to drink," Giggles laughed. Snoddy smiled weakly and looked up at the waiter. "Jus' water please." The waiter nodded and left. "So, what were ya thinking about snoddy?" giggles questioned with a sly smile on her face. "yo- nothin..." Snoddy said, almost revealing himself. Giggles' eyes searched his face, knowing the truth. She smiled. "Nuthin' huh? Well, alright, i'll take that as an answer, now lets eat!" Snoddy gazed at her, taking in her every feature.   
You love her...said a little voice in Snoddy's head. No! I don't! Snoddy argued back. Oh really? the voice said slyly. Alright fine, I do Love Her....snoddy admitted. Then say it! urged the voice. No, snoddy said with a small smile creeping on his face, At least outloud, I won't say i'm in Love. 


End file.
